Forbidden Times
by xMusicxHobox
Summary: Three forbidden childeren make there homes together with Nartuo and Sakura. Three ever lasting couples are made and friendships that surpass time itself. For even those hated by the world still want to find love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i'm Tenshi Shinigami XD**

hey VIXEN here hpoe all is will and you like the story. ;] like to point out i didn't forget the Diclamor this time so it doesn't have to go in the summary like normal.

**That is only because i , tenshi, made sure to put it in=p**

**neway hope you enjoy Forbidden Times:]**

disclamier: i don't own anything but Hikari and Edward, while Vixen doll owns Silvanna and Gemini :]

* * *

Character Bios

Hikari Serenity Shinigami

Age: 12: October 31

Race: 1st: Human (with miko powers)

2nd: Demon (¼ silver kitsune, ¼ sliver ookami, 2/4 silver inu)

3rd: Sailor Cosmos (Queen of the stars)

4th: Shinigami

5th: Forbidden daughter of the stars

Personality: Hikari, otherwise known as Kari-chan is very cold and lone wolf-ish. She has only a few actual friends. To her friends she is warmhearted and caring. She loves her family and friends more than life it's self. In battle Hikari is merciless and unyielding with an emotionless mask. Hikari though can get pretty emotional when on a mission with her precious people.

Family: Brothers: Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho, and Yoko Kurama

Sister-in-laws: Kagome Taisho (Sesshomaru), Kikyo Taisho (Inuyasha)

Sister: Hotaru Shinigami

Mother: Serenity Moon (The first Sailor cosmos, Goddess of Light (purity, love, happiness, ECT.)

Father: Dou Shinigami (Gundam pilot 02, God of chaos and death)

Physical description: Hikari has silky, layered silver hair with raven black highlights. Her hair is styled just like the picture. Hikari's right eye is ice blue with lavender flecks, while her left eye is Prussian purple with ice blue flecks. She has pale skin with a slight tan from training outside. She has the body of a well discipline kunoichi that has started developing into a beautiful woman.

* * *

Silvanna Pixie Innocents Kurama

Race: 1st form: ice/sliver Youko

2nd form: light angel

3rd form: dark angel

4th form: demon goddess

5th form: Tampora (goddess of time.)

Age: 10 but looks 8 (can change forms whenever she wants.)

Birthday: January 1st

Family:

Father: Yoko Kurama

Mother: Yuki Innocents

Personality: soft spoken and childlike, Silvanna can change here age at any time. In the beginning she acts like an overgrown puppy but then as she clams down to being in a family again she mellows out slightly. She accidently activates the team's hidden powers on occasion.

* * *

Gemini Serpent

Age: 14: December 25

Race: Dragon (type: blood purple)

Personality: Easily ignores what's around him to hide his emotions. Always reading or practicing. Doesn't get along with Inuyasha (hates Inuyasha). Gemini has a photographic memory that makes it easy for him to copy anybody's moves.

Family: Serpent Clan

Appearance: He wears blood purple leather pants, ice lavender muscle shirt and a lilac over trench coat.

* * *

Edward Tuski

**Age: 14: May 1st**

**Race: 1st form: Human**

**2nd form: Light angel **

**3rd form: wolf demon**

**4th form: wolf animal form **

**5th: Dark angel **

**Personality: Edward is calm and collected in till he's next to Silvanna, who unravels him powers and unleashes them. He's mostly a loner since he came to live in the village and doesn't trust easily. He easily can kick Sasuke's ass and is more temperamental then Sakura but doesn't show it as easily. At some points he dazes out and becomes more Canine-like or angel-like depending on what the situation is.**

**Family: UNKNOWN**

* * *

hope you like the cahracters me and Vixen Doll created :]

next chapter will be very soon promiseXD


	2. Friendship's Beginning

****

hey it's tenshi again with vixen doll:]

**told ya the story would be up soon lol**

Disclamir: don't own nething except silv,eddy,gem,and kari

**

* * *

Silvanna's POV(AGE: 4): **

Skipping down the dirt path with every footstep that I took ,the ground sprouted all different moonflowers in sliver, pink, and gold.

"Pearl, Pearl where are you?"I called looking around fearfully. These forests were hunter's territories and they would chase Pearl to the end of the earth for her fur. It worried me when she ran off by herself, and now it terrified me that she didn't come to my call. She was my only friend left in this world, there was no-one else to protect me if she was gone.

"Pearl, Pearl please answer me." I called again before hearing footsteps off to my right.

**Hikari POV(age 5):**

" Rei-chan I'm going to find flowers for mommy..K?" I told auntie." Okay but take one of your other aunts with you" She replied with a stern voice, "ok!" I ran out of the castle into the forest without bringing one of my aunts '_**I don't need them I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself….now what flower to get mommy??**_'. As I ran into the forest I decided I would find the best moon flower ever. " Now where are they hmmm.." I ran deeper and deeper into the forest till I came to a small stream. " Hmm oh there they are" I shouted spotting them on the other side. " But how do I get across?" I started looking around till I noticed a bridge made of Ice.' _**that's weird an ice bride…of wel**_l' I thought running towards it. As I walked on it was freezing, "it's cold brrr." I decided that I would just run across it so that I wouldn't get to cold. "1,2,3 ..GO!" I counted down sprinting across the bridge. Then I …slipped "AHHHHHH!!" I screamed as I slid down the bridge to the other side. PLOP! "Umpf owie that hurt "I cried. I then stood up and dusted my dress off. "Now to get those flowers." I said with a bright cheerful voice. I skipped all the way there. When I reached the flower I noticed that they seemed to have made a trail leading even deeper into the forest._**' Should I follow it? What if I get lost? But maybe there are even prettier moonflowers there Hmm flowers it is. For mommy'**_ I shouted in my head. So off I went down the trail hoping to find some even prettier moon flowers for mommy. About 20 minutes later the forest started to get darker. "Uh oh it's almost night time. If I don't get home soon I'm going to get in lots of trouble…CRACK…What was that!!!" RAWRRR!! " AHHHHH" I screamed as a giant white tiger with sliver stripes pounced on me from up in the trees "eeeep!" I shouted as I started crying " MOMMY, DADDY SAVE ME!!!" I cried harder as it growled even louder at me.

**SILVANNA"S POV:**

"Pearl?! Is that you? Pearl where are you?"I called softly before I heard a rawr and crying beside me behind some trees.

"Pearl what are you doing don't hurt her, get off now." I cried making her turn towards me and lazily step over towards me before she lay down. "Pearl what were you thinking you can't harm kids." I whimpered plopping down beside her with a yawn before a five foot Rose rose from the ground for me to sit in that was blood silver.

"Pearl look what I've been doing they all seem to like me and sprout up everywhere I've been." I giggled innocently before looking up at the sky.

"It's dark shouldn't you be inside?" I asked looking over at the other girl with my tails sweeping back and forth playfully. "It's dangerous to be out at night, that's when all the bad people come out, or at least that's what my mommy told me once."I said rolling over onto my stomach so I could face the girl easier.

**Hikari's POV**

"*sniffle*I would but I was looking for some moonflowers for my mommy, but then your tiger came and attacked me." I whimpered shyly, "and don't call me kid ! You look the same age as me!" I said slightly irritated that she had the nerve to be so rude to me.

" Whatever you say your highness. So I'm guessing your lost right?" she said boredly.

"Yes I am and by the way I'm Hikari" I said with a smile haven gotten over my fright." So do you know how to get out?" I asked hoping she did before my parents sent a search party.

" Yeah maybe I do. Depends on where you want to go. "She replied.

"Well I want to go back to the castle on the west end of the forest. Can you please take me there?"_** ' Man she better help me or I'm going to tell my mommy….that's if I make it out of here alive….' **_

"Yep! But you have to guess my name first, any of them" she said with a playful smirk and laughter in her eyes.

"What?! Ugh fine but can I have at least two hints?"

" Hmmm…I guess, let's see… I make flowers show up anywhere, or I'm like an angel." she said, "but that only helps you with two different names and I got like twenty, and pearl says you only get five chances" She giggled petting the tiger thoughtfully before smiling. "It should be a piece of cake for you."

_**'hmm she can make flowers and is like an angel….well yoyo can make flowers too, but an angel hmmm'**_ I though giving it hard thought considering I only have five chances " is it Fay? Or angelica?" I asked

"Nope try again, remember only three chances left." She reminded

"I know I know hmm…Gabriel? Lily?" I asked again

"Nope you're not even close. Look at the flowers what color are they…wow I'm nice I just gave you another hint." She giggled

_**' Hmmm dang only one left umm she's sitting on a rose and ..What everything's frozen just like when Puu stops times…. I got it'**_" is it Rosalynn? Or Tyme?" I asked hopeful.

" Hey that's six guess! But since you got both those right I'll be nice and still help you home" she said smiley.

"Woo hoo!" I shouted with joy " oh but I still have to get Mommy's flowers."

" Then hurry and pick some I'm tired" she whine groggily.

"Ok ok I'm hurrying" I said as I rushed to pick some of the prettiest ones "ok we can go now. Lead the way"

"Finally! Alright hop on Pearl" she commanded

"But what if it tries to eat me again? Do I have to ?" I complained terrified of the beast.

"If you want to get home you do. Now hurry I'm really tired" she yelled

"gezz ok fine I will' so I hoped on top on the tiger." Now can we go?"

**Silvanna's POV:**

Smiling I flouted above the Rose and opened a time rip pulling us all inside leading the way to the castle that Hikari wanted to get to so badly.

All around us there were all different types of clocks and mist mirror like places that lead to all different times, dimensions, and places. Then one of the doors glowed softly making me smile happily. Nodding I lead us through that portal into the courtyard of the castle before yawning.

"There you are, your castle awaits you." I giggled before plopping down onto a tree branch right as several other people ran up.

**Hikari's POV**

**"HIKARI SERENITY SHINIGAMI!!!WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU THINK WHEN ONE YOU LEFT WITH OUT AN ADULT AND TWO STAYED OUT TILL NIGHT WITH OUT ANY ONE KNOWING WHERE YOU ARE?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?"** shouted my hysterical mother. "I w..wa..Was looking. .you" I then handed the flowers I got my mom to her. "I'm sorry mommy"

**"ALSO WHY WHERE TRAVELING TIME???"** asked Puu

"my new friend helped me get out and I guess she took me through time to get home….I'm sorry" I said with my head bowed and crying "I didn't mean to make you worry I tried really hard to get home, but I was lost then the tiger jumped out and attacked me, then my knew friend wouldn't help me till I guess her name. I'm really sorry" I cried.

My mother walked over to me and pulled me into a hug." Sweetie we were just so worries we had lost you. You're my lil princess what would I do without you." She said with a sweet voice laced with love.

" Awwwwww that's so sweet………you're such a mommy's girl!! Hahaha" tyme mocked

I decided to ignore that."mommy I'm hungry."I said innocently

She laughed along with the rest of the scouts." Then lets go find you something to eat, shall we." She said with a smile. Mommy then took my hand and led me into the castle.' I wonder if I'll ever see tyme again" I thought ."

"how about I wip you up some of my famous homemade cookis kari-chan?"makoto with a smile.

"really!!?" both me and my mom asked

"yep, I'll even make iceing for them" she said giggling at me and my mom's antics

"yatta!!" we shouted as we skipped down to the we skipped I could swear I heard my friend one last time.  
"haha by the way my name is silvanna" as she seem to fade away.

* * *

Later that night as me and momma ate cookies my father came and took me nad mom away from the castle. While the senshi stayed to defend when I learned I wasn't an only child and that I was never suppose to live. The following months later I witnessed the sealing of my parents then I was wisked away to a place where these people called ninja fought with these strange power called chakra. Through all of this I still wondered if I'd see my friend again.

* * *

Well that's the first REAL chapter:]

hoped you liked it. Well R&R.


	3. Ninja tests

xTxSx: well it seems people will only read the first chapter .:: goes into a corner to cry::.

Vixen Doll : oh shut-up people will eventually read the next chapter if we keep posting chapters . Geez you are such a cry baby.:: crosses arms and rolls eyes::.

xTxSx: .:: jumps out of corner and gives a hopeful look at Vixen Doll::. Do you really think they'll like our story that much YATTA!!! Then let's make this chapter AWESOME so we can at least get 3 reviews .:: jumps up and twirling Vixen doll with her::.

Vixen Doll: PUT ME DOWN!!! AHHHHH!!! I'M GONNA BE SICK!! .:: FACE TURNS GREEN::.

xTxSx: .:: puts Vixen doll down and checks her head for a fever::. Are you ok Vivi-chan??? You don't look so well. I know I'll take you to the doctors. .::grabs Vixen Doll and runs out the door while shouting::. ENJOY THE STORY!!

Disclaimer : Vivi-chan and I do not own any of the anime in our story except the characters we created. :]

.Unknown POV.

I was walking as fast as possible I had to reach her before they found me. I had to tell her that I would meet her again on the mortal plane, that I would meet her there, my lovely little moon shadow. I had to tell her before I was banished for helping my own friends. I helped them because if what they were doing could be considered treason then our world would soon be filled with nothing but despair and anguish soon. If loving someone could be high treason then our world, our society, had no hope to live in any longer.

Hours later I still had not found her, when I was cast from the heavens down without any way of knowing where I'd land. And soon I don't even think I really cared where I landed at all there was little hope that I would remember when I had finally woke. There was little chance that the others had not bound my soul to a new moral child that was too weak to make it to the living world. As I closed my eyes I watched as every memory one by one disappeared to be replaced with nothing, nothing at all.

Regaining concusses I was a tiny unborn child inside a mother who was to die before I was truly even out of the womb. Then soon I learned more and more about this world how nothing could ever be the same, but the same as what I wondered…

(Seven years after the first chapter/ fourteen years after the Unknown P.O.V)

.Hikari's Pov

" Sakura Haruno if you don't get down here this instant them I'm going to school without….let the bullies pick on you for all I care" I screamed, for a 12 year old that's pretty loud.

" But Kari-chan!! I have to look my best for Sasuke-kun" replies my so called best friend. Swooning as she said **HIS** names she walked out of the house.

"I don't know what you see in him. Geez he's just a wanna be emo gay arrogant asshole who thinks he's so fucking cool.!!I am so much stronger than him yet he gets all the praise and I get jack squat!!Ugh" I ranted

SMACK!" what did I tell you about curing Kari-Chan???" Saku-chan asked sternly.

"Not to…ugh " I sigh then stuck my tongue out at her. "Meany, good toe shoes" I mumbled under my breath so she wouldn't hear me.

"Anyway Sasuke is nothing like you say he is! He's just lonely and needs love." She said matter-oh-factly

"Sure whatever you say Saku-chan" I replied all nonchalant, as I turned down the street only to walk into Edward who somehow looked different this morning. Then I realized it as he waved to Naruto and Sasuke, since when where his eyes that color blue? Weren't they normally a bright glowing turquoise, not a sparkling sea blue?

"Hey Edward !!" I shouted. He turned towards me,

" Yeah?"He questioned

" So what with your eyes ?? I mean they were turquoise yesterday and now they're sparkling sea blue….not that I've noticed or look at you all the time he he, " I replied blushing looking down.

" Oh they are aren't they..Well I don't know why they changed well whatever." He replied nonchalant.

"Well I'm going to go to class so …umm bye" I mumbled and fled to my seat next to Sakura.

in class

" Ok today is the day you've all be working towards when you entered the academy. Today is the Ninja Exams !" Iruka-sensei said with a proud smile.

" Now we will first begin with the written exam….you may begin when Mizuki-sensei hands you your test." He instructed as he handed the test to Mizuki-sensei.

'AHH I hate written test… so boring ' I thought as Mizuki-sensei handed me my test.' Well at least it's easy as pie' so I just answered quickly knowing my answers were right.

With Edward

" Here you go " Mizuki-sensei said as he handed me my test.

'Hmm' " here you go I'm done" I said happily handing Mizuki-sensei

"Whaaaat!! That's impossible !! I just handed you the test!! How did you answer them that quickly??" he exclaimed

" I don't know how they got there lol they just…appeared in gold lettering…kind of like… GOD was talking to me..Hmm" I said wondering why god talking to me.

"WHAT!! NOT FAIR!" Hikari screamed, " I was supposed to bet the first one done with a perfect score!! Geez now I'll never be rookie of the year meaning I can't shove my awesomeness in Sasuke's face!! NOOO!!" she ranted very angrily at me.

" well you can have mine" I told her innocently," I can't help it if god likes me better maybe its cuz…"

" Your prettier than she is" Sasuke interjected

DEAD Silence!!

"GODS GAY!!!???!?!?" I screamed

" SASUKE"S GAY!!" screamed the fan-girls" NOOOO!!!"

The rest of the class just cracks laughing looking at Edward.

"No wonder why he's so oblivious?" Sakura said leaning towards Hikari.

"Holy Crap what if he's been watching me while I was bathing or changing???????" I yelled, starting to have a panic attack and showing signs of blond hair in all the black.

Normal Pov

Hikari walks over to Edward and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Edward honey, it's ok. He doesn't watch you like that ok. Now calm own and sit down. I'm gonna beat up Sasuke now for putting such ideas in your head. Also you're not 5 anymore you need to not be so gullible. "Hikari calmly explained to Edward calming him down.

Hikari then walks over to Sasuke

BAM!!SMACK!CRUNCH!

" YOU IDOIT!! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID?? GAHH YOUR STUPIDY TRULY ASTOUNDS ME UCHIHA!! AND I'M SO MUCH PRETTIER THAN HIM SO URGH!!" Hikari yelled at Sasuke. After beating him up.

"Stupid Uchiha's and there damn pride" she mumbled under her breath. She then walked to Mizuki-sensei handed her test in then went back to her seat.

"Oook?" Iruka-sensei mumbled not really sure what happened.

"Well if there are no more…" he pointedly looked at Edward, Sasuke, and Hikari. "Interruptions you many all Finish your tests." He finished.

"I'm going to sleep." Edward muttered putting his head down on his deck and was sound asleep moments later. Moments later his hair had grown to match Sakura's length, and was a pretty snow blond; and his clothes looked like they were bleached of color.

"Tampora…" Edward muttered softly before pouting cutely and releasing a gentle purr.

\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

"Ok now for the the last part of the test. Your ninja skills test! Would someone please wake-up Edward" Iruka-sensei explained

" Now when I call your name please walk into the exam room…Shino Aburame" he called out.

Shino walked down following Iruka-sensei to the exam room.

1 hour later

"Ugh why is it only me, Edward, Sasuke and Naruto are last!!" Hikari complained

" That would be because you all are the trouble makers and deserve to be last." Iruka sensei scolded as he walked back into the class room.

" I'm not a trouble maker!" Edward defended

" No you just hangout with them ….Now Sasuke your up" Iruka sensei announced.

"Ugh I'm going be here all day rawr!" Hikari complained again for like the millionth time

" so why am I being punished" Edward whined," I was sleeping …"

Iruka thought was already gone. He did not want to hear anymore complaining.

"Hey guys I'm gonna Play a prank on Iruka-sensei when he comes back, Believe it!" Naruto said with his usual enthusiasm

"Oh gawd please don't" both Edward and Hikari said in unison.

" I swear Naruto one more step and I'll make you a girl!" Hikari said with deadly warning in her voice.

Naruto hesitated for about a minute then when on about his way getting the prank ready.

Just as he was about to finish Iruka-sensei entered the class room. He raised eyebrow at Naruto.

" And just what exactly do you think you were about to do , Naruto?" Iruka-sensei question already knowing the answer.

" I tried to stop him! Really I did Iruka-sensei !! He was like I don't care I'm gonna prank Iruka-sensei.!!" Edward yelled making sure he didn't get in any more trouble.

Iruka-sensei turns to Hikari

"Didn't he use to be quiet?" he asked

" Yeah , well apparently not anymore .~sigh~" Hikari replied

" I had sugar today" Edward confesses happily.

Naruto slowly backs away not wanting to be anywhere near Hikari when she found out it was him who gave Edward sugar.' dang I didn't think giving him the chocolate would do this to him. Next time I'll just give him ramen.

" now Hikari it's your turn follow me" Iruka instructed. And so Hikari followed him in to the exam room

hiakri's pov

"now hikari all you have to do is make a 3 soild clones…Begin"

"Kage-bushin 'no' Jutsu!" I shouted

POOF!

She filled the room up with clones of her.

"did I pass" I as shyly not sure if I passed because I made to many.

" no you pass with flying colors! Good job Hikari her take your headband. You are now a ninja of Konohagakure ." he congraguklated while handing her headband.

"YATTA!" I screamed jumping up and down in excitement, "I can't wait to rub it into Inuyasha's face. He totally didn't believe I could do it psh this'll show the baka. I then left to go home and show off my new headband to my family.

Edward Pov

Walking into the room behind Iruka-sensei I nervously looked around the room sighing.

"Edward you need to make 3 solid clones now begin." Iruka-sensei said.

"Right clones I can do that… I hope…" I muttered looking around the room before counting to ten in my mind.

'Three clones with my looks…' I thought before I saw a flash of bright like in the front of my mind and a smiling happy couple. The man was about six foot six inches with silver braided hair to his knees and sparkling sea foam green eyes. He was dressed in a tight, silver, cress-cross half shirt. The girl was five foot two inches, with black hair to her shoulder before it hang in a low pony tail to her feet, and sparkling golden pink eyes. She was wearing a black leather corset and tight, mini, short-shorts; and tight, black, leather, knee length boots. "kage-bushin 'no' Jutsu!" I yelled keeping the picture to close in my mind that suddenly there were hundreds of them standing smiling at each other holding each other possessively.

"Edward what did you do? I asked for three clones not thousands of couples." Iruka-sensei yelled.

"Sorry it was just there I'll get rid of them." I said calling them all back and summoning three clones of me.

"Thank you, you pass now learn how to concentrate more and you won't get killed out there." Iruka-sensei said shaking his head.

//Naruto//

Walking in Iruka-sensei told me to summon three clones and I had it really I did then they fell apart. Which ended in a failing grade, oh man.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???

Hope you liked this chapter:}

R&R peace out


End file.
